1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic apparatus to be used in ophthalmic hospitals.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fundus camera as one of ophthalmologic apparatuses includes an optical system, for observing and/or photographing an eye fundus, integrated within the enclosure. There are enclosures that can accommodate auxiliary units having various functions via the respective mounts. The optical system for observations and photographs is generally constructed in such a manner that the optical path is diverged into an optical path for observing an eye fundus and an optical path for photographing the eye fundus by a flip-up mirror. The flip-up mirror is placed on the optical path when observing the eye fundus and the flip-up mirror is flipped up out of the optical path at the moment of photographing the eye fundus.
It is a major object of the present invention to improve the related art. One of the specific objects is to provide an ophthalmologic apparatus that can be used in various applications without increasing in complexity of the structure.
One of the embodiments of the present invention is an ophthalmologic apparatus for observing and photographing an eye, comprising:
a body;
an optical system including an image pickup device integrated in the body for picking up an image of an eye;
a mount provided on the body for mounting auxiliary units thereon;
an optical selector for selecting whether the image of the eye is to be guided to the image pickup device or to the auxiliary unit mounted on the mount; and
a controller for deciding whether the image of the eye is to be guided to the image pickup device or to the auxiliary unit according to the kind of the auxiliary unit and controlling the optical selector for observation and for photographing independently.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments with reference to the attached drawings.